


Sugar Skulls on the Snow

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gralean Prompto, Kind of a mix between Versus XIII and XV, M/M, No-War-Niflheim, ONE reference to FFXIII, Prompto has a pet Elder Couerl in this, and Regis and Clarus, but only briefly, mentions of Noctis and Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: Ignis can't believe he was convinced to get onto a jetski that didn't remotely resemble anything remotely safe or jetski-like. Or the time Ignis meets a hottie while planning treason, and that hottie happens to have a deadly beast as a pet.





	Sugar Skulls on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so originally this was going to be longer and more complex and I had this great big idea of like, all the areas of No-War-Niflheim and how they’re basically the Eurasia of the world and such. 
> 
> Alas, my brain couldn’t really tie all the details I wanted to give and I’ve had some unpleasant things going on at the moment that made it even harder for me to really think of anything. So I scrapped this story about three times before settling on this.
> 
> Yes, the snowy regions of Niflheim are what I consider Russia, with Tenebrae a mix of the UK, Italy, and France. The desert areas are India, and as a general whole there’s Asian inspiration in the regions that overlap. So…. 
> 
> Anyways, the place they’re staying at looks like the Chinese Palace in Oranienbaum, and is called “Fabula Nova” because this is a Versus XIII mixed with XV world. I know. It would have been nice if I’d actually gotten into details. Who knows, maybe I'll rework this idea into an actual fic.
> 
> Anyways, this is gizzwhizz‘s prompt request.I hope they like it.

Ignis was going to kill them.

He was going to wait for King Regis and Lord Clarus to die of old happy age, and then he was going to poison Noctis’ every desert, and Gladiolus’ ever ramen cup until they both keeled over and died. He was going to kill them.

Why, you dare ask?

 

Because they were the very reason he was on this Etro-damned blasted contraption called a “jet ski”. One that looked nothing like any vehicle a sane man should be driver, let alone a wild local man. Who it appeared truly /did/ have a tamed Elder Couerl as a pet. Ignis had spotted it running hidden in the mountains a few times, and had tensed in preparation for a fight. One whistle from the Gralean who he was holding on to, and the beast seemed to deem it acceptable to run alongside them.

 

“I dare say, this isn’t–” Ignis let out a rather undignified gasp as one of the Coeurls whiskers brushed against his arm. That caused the arms wrapped around the tour guides’ middle to tighten up and the man in question let out a loud happy laugh.

 

“He does not hurt my friends! He is safest pet in all of Niflheim!”

 

The bespectacled man sincerely doubted that. Truly. With all his heart and organs. Just normal Couerls alone were wily little things. Elder Couerls were famous for their lack of patience, and quick to anger personalities. Still, the man giving him the tour of their majestic resort and all its twisting and turning snow-paths seemed to be quite happy and content with his. Pet.

 

“This first time in Ueltham, yeah?”

 

“Yes. Originally I was of Tenebrae. I lived there until I was 4 and then was sent to Insomnia.”

 

“To raise Prince, yeah? That is impressive. I could not handle being around all suits and stuffy nobles. Gralea’s royalty is a bit quirky though. They like tourism and visitors of Lucis. Think that you all need to come and experience the joy of the wild world.”

 

The man looked over his shoulder, forget-me-not blue eyes almost purple on the edges. His smile was wide on full pink lips that were slightly chapped. Hair the definition of feathery soft, and just as yellow as a chocobo’s own plumes. On his pale skin, a smattering of sun-kissed freckles sat prominently. He was the overall definition of attractive. His body tapered and thin, just compact muscle under the handsome winter outfit he wore. His arms seemed to be built with muscles, if the unwavering grip on the jetski’s handles were anything to go by.

 

Also, if Ignis were being honest with himself, completely his type.

 

This was unacceptable.

 

“Do you perhaps think it would be a good course of action to start heading back to the Fabula Nova now? We have circled 4 times already, if that particular Ueltham pine tree is anythign to go by.” Ignis said over the wind that course around them as the blonde took a sharp turn, snow cascading off with the motion. The engine was cut, and they set in the quiet of the mountains. Glistening white ice packed down on the earth and trees looking majestic. The small pop of greens from sturdy plants, and the greys from the rocks of the mountain so breathtaking.

 

Ignis could understand at that moment, why Niflheim boasted about it’s beautiful vistas as though they were equal to or better than the Lucian’s Crystal of Light. Because it was. It was different and natural kind of beauty. All of it was so mesmerizing, that the advisor hardly noticed when his rather forward tour guide had taken his hands.

 

But he did notice when the slightly shorter male planted a kiss on his own cool lips. He definitely noticed when those full lips quirked into a full smile, and when there was a note being dropped into the back of his pants. He also felt the cheeky pinch he was given.

 

“I don’t know how Lucian’s go about asking people they are interested in. But in Gralea, we show it. So, what do you say?” asked the blonde grinning.

 

“My, you are rather forward, aren’t you?” asked Ignis, settling into his own skin once more, and offering the slighter male an amused smile.

 

“I definitely do not move backwards.”

 

“Well, before I answer that, perhaps you’ll answer a question of my own?”

 

The tour-guide nodded eagerly, his posture relaxed and comfortable. A few feet away, the man’s ‘pet’ rested on a snowy bank, preening and looking around as is whiskers felt around the air, crackling at times but never seeming aggressive.

 

“Your name?”

 

The man froze for a moment, going still and making the mountains almost dead silent. It was broken by a snort that was let out from the Elder Coeurl, and suddenly the tour guide was all energy again, looking red in the face as he looked over at his traitorous pet.

 

“Заткнись!” called out the man, looking almost like a ripe tomato. Ignis hid his amusement behind a gloved hand, emerald eyes looking away as the other gave him a pout. After a couple of minutes of flailing and spewing out what more than likely were Gralean curses, the blonde settled down and shuffled a little, still looking embarrassed.

 

“I am Prompto Argentum. It’s pleasure to meet you.” he told the other man, holding out his hand to Ignis, who brought was quick to bring his gloved knuckles in for a kiss.

 

“A pleasure, I am Ignis, and yes. I would love to go out with you for coffee some time.”

 

Prompto gave him a bright smile at that, motioning to the jetski with a playful wink.

 

“What say you to taking back my sugar skull, and getting that coffee?”

 

In retrospect, perhaps Noctis and Gladiolus could live to see another day yet.


End file.
